1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable light reflector including a collapsible frame and a reflecting cloth or sheet fastened to the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable light reflectors of the above-described type are known in the art. They have the purpose to reflect artificial light or daylight and are used for providing additional light during photographic work. The known light reflectors are either rigid or they can be folded up, for example, in the manner of an umbrella, or they are collapsible. Also used are cloths or sheets with metallized surfaces which are mounted on wooden or metal frames.
Light reflectors of this type are required to be constructed in such a way that they can be easily transported, even in airplanes.